


Said the Cat to the Spider

by Mx_Maxie



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Coming In Pants, F/M, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, Web Bondage, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Maxie/pseuds/Mx_Maxie
Summary: Getting caught in his own webbing is something that should happen once and only once, because he should learn how not to do that after the first time. And yet, here he is for the third time, tied up in his own webs. God damn it Cat.





	Said the Cat to the Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Set pre-game so no spoilers for the actual game.

Once is embarrassing, twice is mortifying, three times, okay at three he should probably admit there's something going on here. Maybe something that's less to do with stopping cat burglary, and more to do with how much he likes chasing Cat around. Maybe it's a little fun, getting to run around the city with someone that doesn't want to disembowel him with a rusty spork. And, well, the museums have insurance to cover the costs, and it's not like he  _doesn't_  get the things back, just takes a little time is all. 

Getting caught in his own webbing though? Less fun, but hey, it could happen to anyone. Weren’t villains always finding new, irritating ways to fuck over the heroes? 

Peter’s at least 70% sure the Avengers’ve had to deal with this before, maybe not as much, but it’s not like he’s got a whole badass team on his side. It’s just him, the cops sometimes, and him again. The world should cut him some slack, or Cat should at least. 

“Poor little Spider, caught up in his own web?” Cat tsks, trailing her fingers along his tied together wrists. She is way too good at that, knots, he means, totally just knots. 

There’s nothing more to this, it’s just a hero and a criminal, soon to be reformed, doing the old song and dance. Felicia will tell him to quit trying to save her, he’ll say she’s actually good somewhere deep down, she’ll roll her eyes and run away, he’ll sigh and chase her. They'll go parkouring all across the city, calling out quips and being the menaces JJ always predicted. There's a 

Peter knows how it goes, him getting caught’s just a new step, an annoying step. At least it’s just the wrists? And she tied him to a water tower, those are…breakable. Yeah, he could totally break one of these support beams, and then web up the tank if it started going over? He’d figure it out.  

“Wow, spider puns? I have  _not_ heard those before, why don’t you tell some more?” he quips because he’s…stalling for time. Yeah that’s what he’s doing, instead of breaking free, and it has absolutely nothing to do with the fingers trailing along his jaw.

Fingers which are soft and warm, might he add, also clawed. Felicia could really hurt him with those, he’s seen her fight, but she’s just playing right now. The claws’re a prickle instead of slicing his face open, and they’re…tracing his lips. Just running over them through the mask, and that shouldn’t, it shouldn’t be hot. Shouldn’t make him want to lick her fingers through the mask, just to see what she’d do.

Oh he should totally do that, catch _her_ off guard for once. He would love to see those pretty silver-blue eyes go wide and shocked, surprised, it’d be great. Yeah, he’s just lulling her into false sense of security right now, totally letting her slip her fingers under his mask because it’s part of his new Master Plan.

Let Felicia think she’s got the upperhand, for now, then _boom!_ break free and catch her. Yup, just gotta wait for the perfect opportunity, the right time, and totally turn the tables.

“Aw don’t be like that Spider, I’m just playing with you,” Cat coos, folding his mask up over his nose. Which is fine, she’s seen this before, she’s caught him eating before. No one can tell who he is from just his mouth, no reason to be worried, but he’s licking his lips nervously anyway. 

Cause what else is he supposed to do when Felicia’s looking at him like, like he’s her favourite treat and she’s _starving_? It really doesn’t help that she’s gorgeous, stunningly gorgeous, the kinda pretty Peter’s afraid to touch cause he might mess it up. They’re on a grungy rooftop at three in the morning, and somehow, she looks incredible, not a silver hair out of place, not a single scuff on her leather boots.

She’s so put together, and she’s so close. How’d she get so close? Up against him, pressed flush, and neither of their suits off much in the way of uh padding. She’s so warm, and soft, and smells so nice. And if he can feel her tits which are illegally soft and nice and wow, no, _bad_ train of thought. No thinking about the criminal’s boobs!

Ahem, yeah, if he can feel that then she can probably feel him leaning int- _away_ , away from her. Lean _away_ from the criminal Peter.

 “Yeah well, your games suck,” he grumbles, turning his head away because he can’t keep looking at her. She’s got that look on her face, the one she wears when she outruns him, or when she’s lounging on a rooftop and he’s panting on the edge. It’s all smug and superior and…feels really nice wow. 

She kisses like she fights, all sleek and perfect, and somehow gets the upperhand on him. How does she always do that? She licks her way into his mouth and Peter doesn’t exactly stop her, actually, that little breathy noise probably sounds a lot like “ _yes_ ”. Which it isn’t! No way, just a coincidence. 

He’s um, he’s…he’s really loving this kiss. Felicia’s nothing like MJ, nothing like Gwen, she bites and she sucks and there’s gotta be something on her lips. Poison? Maybe poison, cause he’s way too dizzy right now, breathing way too hard while she tips his head down via firm fingers on his chin. 

She tastes like chocolate and wine and wait shit no! No kissing the criminal! Not even if she curls a hand around his throat and digs her claws in because that’s bad. She could kill him, one quick slash of the hand and he’s bleeding out, _or_ he’s moaning. Yeah, that’s also a possibility. It’s also reality.

He’s moaning embarrassingly loud, even with Felicia’s tongue halfway down his throat to muffle it. Thank god this isn’t an apartment building and thank god no one else is around. Peter can already hear Jonah ranting about exhibitionist menaces and cat burglars.

“You  _wish_ my games sucked, Spider,” Cat hums against his lips, and who let her have such a nice voice? Why do villains get the cool things? Her having a voice that makes his stomach flip doesn’t sound very fair.

Neither does her having nimble enough fingers to curl into his hair but not pull off the rest of his mask. Burglary shouldn’t give anyone that kinda dexterity, or the ability to pin people down with a look. But that’s what’s happening, fair or not, Cat’s got him cornered. 

She’s got a hand yanking his head back and fingers wrapped tight around his neck, and he’s not doing a god damn thing. Definitely poison. His head’s full of cotton and his heart’s racing away because she poisoned him. Only explanation. 

“We could play right now if you want, just say the word, or I can leave you here. Your choice pretty boy,” Cat says, and it’s totally unfair that she’s making that offer while petting his hair. He really can’t help but lean into her touch, sighing when she rubs her leg up against him. He should probably get back to wearing a cup sometime soon but the chaffing, yeesh, not pleasant. 

Cat’s pleasant though, so pleasant. The way she’s leaving these little kisses along his jaw while holding him in place with claws at his throat. That’s actually really hot, and he really likes when her fingers tighten just a bit. Makes breathing a little hard, and he knows exactly how long until he starts to go loopy from low oxygen. Cat does too, she’s done this before, gotten him down by the neck before. 

Last time she had him pinned in an alley, down on his back in the grime while she straddled his hips. She didn’t kiss him then, just smirked, then backflipped off him and ran away. She better not backflip away now.

“Ha, you can’t even see my face, how would you know if I’m pretty or not?” some part of him jokes, the part that’s not actively leaning into her touch. Cat only got his wrists tied up, his legs are free, he could kick her off, flip up and break the metal support. He could get away, if he wanted, but does he? 

“Call it intuition, I’ve got a thing for the pretty ones with hearts of gold,” Cat sighs, dragging her thigh up and no, no he doesn’t wanna go anywhere. Not a single place he’d rather be. 

“The good ones who like being tied up,” she whispers, nipping his ear, pulling his hair. And that’s, that is…nice, way nice. It’s a totally different pain than he’s used to, it’s subtle, less Ow, more Wow. 

“The heroes that like getting roughed up, and fucked up, and look oh so pretty when they cum in their costumes,” Cat purrs, dragging him in for another kiss. 

This one’s frantic, less controlled, and he loves it. The way she bites his lips, not soft little nips or even teasing, she bites for blood and he moans with it. She’s smearing his own blood in his mouth and he’s moaning for her, letting her do it, letting her do whatever she wants. 

Her hand is tight around his throat, tight enough that’d she’d be crushing a regular person’s trachea, probably kill them, but it just feels good to him. Everything feels so good, the firm thigh he’s humping all on his own, no prompting from her because he’s a big boy and knows how to do things. Like whine when she breaks the kiss because no, that’s not fair. 

“Please, Cat c’mon, please,” he moans, pulling against the webbing, trying to drag her back in. Damn things don’t budge though, cause of course they don’t, he’ll break his wrists before he breaks the webs. And Cat knows that. She’s smirking at him, petting his cheek, and when did she let go of his hair? 

“So polite, Spider,” Cat laughs, relaxing the fingers around his throat, “but I think you can do better.”

Better? What does she want to hear? How’s he supposed to think straight when the rush of oxygen is making everything muddy-muzzy-fuzzy? Or when she’s looking at him like-like-like  _that_! Like he’s not even a treat but she wants to eat every little piece of him.  

“Please? I don’t know what you want here Cat, I’m, you’re too much. The way you’re looking at me and touching. Not to mention the claws, pretty sure those’ll leave marks, but uh it’s good? I like it, a lot, and you look really good with my blood on your lips, which should be weird and creepy,” he prattles, breathlessly cause her hand’s tight again. And her smile is sharp, like the claws, and the way she yanks his leg up. 

Peter overbalances for a second, dropping all his weight on his tied wrists, before she catches him. His heart skips three times in that second, and his wrists are definitely bruised now, but it’s good. It’s so good. She’s pressed up against him, slowly rubbing her thigh against his very, very hard dick. When’d that happen? 

She curls his leg around her hip, drags her claws along his thigh, and rests her hand on _his_ hip. And he can feel the heat of her palm there, warm even through the layers, sweetly hot.

“This whole thing is weird and creepy, and embarrassing cause c’mon, my own webs? But I like it, I love it, and that’s just wrong,” he whispers, humping her leg as hard as he lets himself. She’s still a regular person, he could break her femur, and that’s so not sexy. 

Oh but her laugh  _is_ , it so is. Soft and breathy, smokey almost, like she can’t help herself. Like Peter’s too much for her to process all at once and startled that laugh out of her. Wow. 

“Still got that mouth on you, Spider, maybe next time I’ll put it to good use,” she giggles, peppering his face with kisses, while he forgets how to word. He’s so close, which is also embarrassing. God damn it, what is with this woman and all this embarrassment? 

First she webs  _him_ up, then just a few kisses and he’s hard and forgets every word but please? And what’s with liking the feeling of being some little toy to her anyway? Making her laugh sets off that sweet, giddy feeling in his chest, makes him want to do it again. And again, anything to hear it, anything for her. 

“But you need to cum for me first, right now,” she sighs, pinning him with those gorgeous blue eyes. And well, he does, cause she asked right? How’s he supposed to say no? When she’s looking at him like that, or when her thigh doesn’t stop moving even when he tries to curl into himself. 

She’s not stronger than him but she keeps him standing. With a hand on his hip, stroking the jut of bone. With a hand on his chest, fingers tracing the line of his collarbone while he shudders and gasps and stares wide-eyed at her. She can’t see his blown wide eyes but who needs to when the mask reacts perfectly? Big, white lenses and his own slack lips, wow, now there’s a picture. 

“Good job, Spider,” she coos, and he shudders. That’s not fair, at all. 

“Next time, it’s my turn,” she says, carefully unhooking his leg from her hip and rolling his mask and pressing a kiss to his covered lips. 

“Next time, we’ll really play, ciao,” she calls, easily back flipping away, and off the roof. Leaving him panting there, tied there, and with cooling cum along his leg.

 


End file.
